SpiderMan 4
by Scarlet Spider-Man
Summary: With Pete's life going great, he is happier than ever. But his biology teacher has begun to take a strange liking to his friend Gwen Stacy, and he starts to fear for her life. Plus, rumors abound of a serial killer having escaped from jail... MOVIEVERSE
1. Chapter 1

_It seems like no matter how many times I beat the bad guy, another one just comes back to take his place. About eight years ago, I was a little nerdy kid who got bitten by a genetically altered spider. And through a now familiar series of events, I became the Amazing Spider-Man. Then, some psycho businessman decides he wants to kill me. Called himself the Green Goblin. After I beat him down, a crazy scientist named Octavius gets four tentacles fused onto his spine and thinks it'd be a great idea to kill me. I talked him out of it. And then two years ago, I became the host to a symbiotic black goop that made me stronger, but also made me more aggressive. I got it off, and this guy named Eddie Brock, who decides he wants to kill me, gets the suit and becomes a monster named Venom. He teams up with another guy bent on Spidey-killing who's pretty much a walking sandcastle. He cleverly calls himself the Sandman. To make matters worse, my former best friend who thinks I killed his dad (who was the Green Goblin, by the way) tries to kill me. I punched, er, knocked some sense into him, and he helped me get rid of Venom and the Sandman. In the process, though, he was killed by Venom. On a slightly more positive note, that same year I married Mary Jane Watson, the girl I've loved since I was still afraid of cooties. Things have been pretty peaceful, but I can't shake the feeling that somebody else is gonna come along and try to kill me._

"Good morning, New York! It's Monday, September the tenth, 7:00 AM! Time for all you wide-eyed little boys and girls to get up and--" The annoying voice was cut short by Peter Parker's beating the clock to shut it off. He raised up in his bed and rubbed the mucus-crunchies out of his eyes. After a little bit of waking-up, Pete took a quick shower and put on his Spidey suit. He put on normal clothes over them, and stuffed his gloves and mask into his coat pocket. He silently kissed a still sleeping MJ and headed off to Empire State University.

"A common internet encyclopedia states, 'Initially, the DNA of interest needs to be isolated to provide a DNA segment of suitable size. Subsequently, a ligation procedure is used where the amplified fragment is inserted into a vector, essentially a slice of the DNA strand. The vector, which is frequently circular, is linearised using restriction enzymes, and incubated with the fragment of interest under appropriate conditions with an enzyme called DNA ligase. Following ligation the vector with the insert of interest is transfected into cells. A number of alternative techniques are available, such as chemical sensitivation of cells, electroporation, optical injection and biolistics. Finally, the transfected cells are cultured. As the aforementioned procedures are of particularly low efficiency, there is a need to identify the cells that have been successfully transfected with the vector construct containing the desired insertion sequence in the required orientation. Modern cloning vectors include selectable antibiotic resistance markers, which allow only cells in which the vector has been transfected, to grow. Additionally, the cloning vectors may contain colour selection markers which provide blue/white screening (α-factor complementation) on X-gal medium.' And while internet encyclopedias are not often reliable, this particular exerpt comes from an article which cites many reliable sources." Professor of Biology Miles Warren was lecturing his college seniors on the basics of human cloning. Peter hastily wrote down the notes that were being displayed in Power-Point format on the projector in front of the class. "Can anyone tell me possible practical uses of human cloning?" Instinctively, Pete raised his hand. "Parker?"

"Well, Professor Warren, human cloning could be useful to produce soldiers in the military and officers of law-enforcement," the student answered.

Professor Warren smiled and nodded at Peter, but just before the former confirmed that the latter had given the correct answer, the bell rang. Warren waved his hand and signaled that class was dismissed.

"Uh, Ms. Stacy? Might I have a moment of your time?" the Professor asked student Gwen Stacy on her way out.

"Of course, Professor," replied the beauty queen.

"You uh.. you don't have any plans for Saturday, do you?" he nervously inquired.

"Well... not that I can think of. Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to go get some lunch with me?"

Gwen was obiously taken aback. "Professor, I don't think that a teacher and a student should date... I'm sorry, but I have to go." Before Warren could get another word out, Gwen quickly left the room and moved to another part of the campus. Briefly, Miles took a seat and began to mope. However, noticing a long strand of Gwen's hair on the ground, an idea struck him. He bent down and picked up the hair just as another class entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man swung himself on his web through the concrete and glass labyrinth of New York City. He had already stopped three muggings in the past hour, and now decided to swing by the George Washington Bridge. This was the place where Green Goblin had dropped his beloved Mary Jane and a trolley car full of children, leaving him to choose which one he would save. He had managed to save both the car and MJ, but not without great physical strain. _There's a great "how I met your mother" story for the kids,_ Peter mused. _"Well, I saved her from plummeting to her death after a psycho threw her off a bridge."_ He audibly laughed, something he often did while swinging around the city, since it could get a little boring after almost ten years. It was peaceful for a few minutes, but as he let go of one of his weblines, soaring through the air and preparing to shoot another, he felt a sting in his side. He quickly fired off a web and zipped on top of a building so he could check what had happened to him.

There was a syringe sticking out of his side, filling itself up with the webbed warrior's blood. Spider-Man quickly yanked it out, and just as he was about to crush the thing, it sprouted a pair of mechancal wings and began to fly off. The high pitched wail of the NYPD's squad-car sirens prevented him from beginning to chase it, and he instead ran off to attend to the more immediate danger.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Professor Warren! Professor Warren!" A bald old man in a white labcoat hobbled as fast as his geriatric limbs could carry him into Professor Warren's classroom. The biology professor and part time practicing biologist looked up from the microscope he had been staring into and gave his attention to the other scientist.

"What is it, Dr. Fargo?" Miles asked, intrigued as to what would cause the old man such excitement.

"We've just successfully cloned a frog without the use of a surrogate mother and thrust forward its aging process!" exclaimed Dr. Fargo, rushing his words in excitement. "Professor Warren, this is a scientific breakthrough... No, more than that. Do you know what this means for the scientific world?"

"What, what does it mean?"

"Miles, we just created a fully adult frog!"

Warren's mouth dropped open as he struggled for words to speak. One part of him, the part that considered this something that could be greatly used for the good of mankind, scratched at the back of his brain. But the part of him that thrust itself forward, practically bursting through his frontal lobe, told him to use this for his own selfish desires. Warren stumbled over to his desk and pulled the slide from under the microscope which held the cells that he had been studying.

"Dr. Fargo... th-these are some... dog cells that I've been studying. Perhaps you could.. eh... attempt to clone these as well..?" He hoped that his obvious nervousness wouldn't give him away.

"Certainly!" Apparently it hadn't. "I'll begin the process on these cells right away!" Dr. Fargo took the slide began hobbling back down the hallway from which he had come, telling everyone he met along the way, "We did it! We did it!"

******************************************************************************************************************

"PARKER! Dammit, Ms. Brandt, where the hell is Parker? I want him down at that station now, as in yesterday!" J. Jonah Jameson, Editor-in-Chief for the Daily Bugle, was fuming. There had recently been reports of a hostage situation down at the police station. What J.J. didn't know was that Peter was already on his way.

Somehow, a small army of convicts had escaped from Ryker's and were holding the daughter of Police Captain George Stacy hostage at gunpoint in the station. Needless to say, Spider-Man was on the scene in no time. As the station came into view, Peter could see that the situation was worse than expected. There were plenty of SWAT vans down there, and all of the SWAT team members had their machine guns trained on the building.

"So, where are all the convicts?" Spidey asked as he touched the ground. As far as he could tell, the only people in the area were the SWAT team and himself. One of the SWAT members chuckled a little.

"All the convicts? Man, webhead, watch the news. It's just one guy. Some whackjob named Cletus Kasady," he condescendingly replied.

"How can one guy hold off a freakin' SWAT team?"

"He's got some girl in there with him. If we went in the--"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, a high pitched scream rang out.

"NOOOO!!" BANG!


End file.
